


Sometimes, we just want victory.

by hi_hello_haveaniceday



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_hello_haveaniceday/pseuds/hi_hello_haveaniceday
Summary: "Nah, I just think we wanna win..." Rae spoke up, halting the crew's moment of relief."Right, Toast?"
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes, we just want victory.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that one game where Rae revealed the impostors at the very last second. 
> 
> Idk it just came to my mind and that moment was like straight out of an anime and I HAD to write it.

The votes were revealed, with two votes for Lupo, one vote for Toast and one vote to skip.

"You guys are insane!" Toast exclaims, horrified.

"I feel like we got the last impostor off," aoc muttered to no one in particular, a sense of calmness in her eyes. "I don't even think the impostors were trying at all, to be honest."

As Lupo's body was falling into the lava, Rae spoke up, halting the crew's moment of relief. "Nah, I just think we wanna win..." 

A tense silence filled the air.

There were a few seconds of nothingness till Rae interrupted again, stretching as if nothing happened.

"Right, Toast?"

Everyone looked over to Toast, watching the poor crewmate burn in the lava. A bloodied knife was revealed, him holding it with his right hand. He and Rae both had matching smiles, victory and just a touch of insane present in there faces.

There was a long pause before Toast finally answered.

"Right."


End file.
